narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tensai Uzumaki
CURRENTLY REWRITING Is the elder sibling of Kohana Uzumaki, and while although she was unaware of his survival he has always been close to her no matter what village she was in, even if he didnt agree with her choices he was always there to watch over her. Background He was the eldest of 4 and as the older brother he was often the first to rise and try to protect his family, as seen when Hanzo assualted a village that did not pledge their Alliance to him and with him. A 6 year old Tensai did all he could to protect his sisters to no avail losing 2 of them only to see Orochimaru adopts Kohana. in this battle he lost his left eye in combat with a ninja who used a unique poison that burned the mucus layer of the eye to which in order to stop it form spreading to the rest of his body he removed it forcifuly wearing a mask on the left side of his face which is covered by his long hair. He followed Orochimaru who took care of Kohana during her years in Otogakure to which he robbed shipments and sold what he stole in otogakure to pay for ninja training. Until the day came when Kohana split from under Orochimaru. He made sure to follow her to Konoha where also began to rob shipments and use what he stole and sold to pay for ninja training, until he was apprehended by Inami Hyuuga a main clan branch member who later after hearing his story the two became friends and she agreed that he could stay with her as long, and not be sent to prison as he stopped stealing from others . This friendship proved to set Tensai on the right path as she trained him personally in both medical nin and other area of weapons training even allowed him to come on missions with her. This friendship would later turn to deep affection as he admitted he developed feeling for her due to her kindness and open mind as well as her dazzling beauty. However the love would not last long as when the attack on the chuunin exams came she was attacked by a few men from Kumogakure who were here to steal the secrets of the Hyuuga clan. Which resulted in her being heavily wounded, and Tensai beaten beaten half to death revealing the other side of his face which she never saw. After getting both of them to the hospital, to which tensai was still knocked out she confessed her love for him and stated that she will be his guide even in her death and that You were my right side and completed me.. now I will be you left side and complete you.. she successful transplanted her Byakugan eye to his left socket and with her medical expertise saw it through successfully she waited by his side for him to awake until she died of blood loss and severe lacerations. Fall To Madness Personality Appearance Abilities